


See Ya Later

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, cowboy bebop inspired, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: Hyojong never had a good home until he met Hui.Playlist:X





	See Ya Later

Collecting a bounty was something easy to Hyojong, something he did almost everyday.

He was a bounty hunter after all, and he traveled all around the known universe collecting bounties on people he  _ knew  _  he could take down. Which was a lot. It wasn’t his first rodeo. But this was strange,  _ this  _ was something Hyojong wasn’t used to. 

His name was Lee Hui and he worked for an alien named Plax, who’d just so happened to be the universe’s most notorious criminal. Plax and his gang traveled all around the galaxy to plunder, loot, and steal. They’d take whatever they could, Plax and his goons, and if it included people so be it. More people to work for him. 

And Hyojong knew him.

Hyojong remembered that name from his childhood. They’d spend their time nose deep in books and were enchanted by the different planets they could travel to if they ever got out of the system. Hyojong had been in and out of the system, sent to different planets when orphanages were too full for him to enter and Hui never made him feel bad about it. 

Hyojong hadn’t seen Hui since he’d been adopted, leaving Hyojong in that god awful orphanage in Seoul. Hyojong was happy though because Hui had gotten the chance that Hyojong could only dream of and he got the chance to have a good life. Hyojong smiled at the thought of his best friend being with people who cared about him.

Sadly, the  _ only  _ thing Hyojong would smile about is the fact that Hui got a good family. 

Hyojong waited and waited for his chance, but never got it. He watched all his friends come and go as he stood in the same place. The walls of his small in the orphanage was the only consistent in his life at that point. Until Miss Kim, the primary caretaker at the orphanage, gave him some good news. 

“Hyojong, someone is here to see you,” she sweetly said, “They’ve come to speak to you about something important.”

“What kind of important? Me leaving this place important?” Hyojong asked, interest piqued.

“Yes actually,” she replied, “They want to adopt you Dawn. Their names are Jinho and Hongseok.”  

Hyojong had never ran so fast in his life to meet anyone. The conversation with Jinho and Hongseok was brief, but impactful.  _ I like them,  _ Hyojong thought,  _ I hope they like me. _ And they did like him. The papers were signed and Hyojong finally had a family. A family of bounty hunters, a detail they decided to omit from the adoption agency.  

Hyojong lived with Hongseok and Jinho on their ship as they traveled through the known universe. Of course, they trained the Hyojong and Yuto in tactical combat and hand to hand combat simply because it was dangerous to be traveling around the universe not knowing how to defend yourself. But other than that, everything was seemingly normal. They went everywhere together, and Hyojong was happy to have a family. He had Hongseok, Jinho, a brother named Yutoto, and a place to live that wasn’t disgusting. 

Then Plax’s goons found them, and killed everything good he had. 

“My darlings if you hear gunshots,” Hongseok said, tears in his eyes, “Don’t come out. Stay here and don’t make a sound.” Hongseok placed his hands on the two boys shoulders, giving each of them a big hug afterwards. Hongseok kissed their foreheads, eyes still misty. Hyojong didn’t know what was going on at the time, confused as to why he couldn’t help defend Yuto and the ship. “I love you boys so much.” 

That was the last time Hyojong saw Hongseok or Jinho. As quickly as Hyojong found a family to care for him, they were taken from him, which lead Hyojong to continue their line of work with a vengeance. 

He heard the gunshots and knew the only people to actually love him were dead. Now, how did this relate to Hui? Well, it was simple. Hui was the one who found Hyojong and Yuto and, instead of apprehending them like Hyojong thought he was going to, he pretended they weren’t even there.  “Listen brat if there are living things on this ship you tell me and they’ll work for Plax,” one of the goons said, “If you don’t well, you’ll know what’ll happen to you when Plax gets a hold of you.”

“There’s nobody, Round Nose. Everything here is dead,” Hui replied, “Now shut your mouth and get out of here. I’ll be there in a sec.”  _ Round Nose,  _ Hyojong thought,  _ that’s funny. If only I could shoot whatever the heck that thing is in its goddamn round nose for killing my parents.  _ Hui looked out into the hallway for a second, making sure nobody was coming before speaking in hushed tones. “Hey you guys don’t have to hide I’m not going to turn you in. My name is Lee Hui, half human half Typxian. I’ve been all over the news lately because I got kidnapped.”

“Hui, do you remember me?” Hyojong said quietly, “We used to live together. In the orphanage in Seoul.”

“I don’t remember much before Plax got to me,” Hui replied,  “Sorry. If I got a name maybe I’d remember a little better?”

“Hyojong,” Hyojong said, pointing to himself, “That’s my brother Yuto.”

“No I don’t remember,” Hui sighed, “ You seem like lovely people.” There was hurt behind his eyes.  _ How could he forget,  _ Hyojong thought,  _ Everything we’ve been through? Every orphanage we’d been moved together to? How could he just forget?  _ Hyojong watched Hui as he watched the door, slipping out to peek down the hallway. 

“Brat come on,” Round Nose said, “Plax wants us back already.”

“Yeah yeah” Hui replied, “ ”M going now. And I have a name. Learn it and maybe I’d listen to yo for once.” He turned his attention to Hyojong and Yuto while saying that. 

It was a good thing of course, but Hyojong remembered Hui’s silent plea.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t remember you Hyojong,” Hui whispered, “I have a good feeling about you though, I hope we can meet again once this is all over..”

“I hope so too. If you need rescuing,” Hyojong replied quietly, “I’ll find you. I promise..”

And Hui was gone, along with all the goons that infiltrated the ship. 

It lead Hyojong to the situation he was in now: a 22 year old man, his brother, and a few other close friends going after the most wanted criminal  in the known galaxy. There’d been a bounty out on Plax in the Omari Delta Five quadrant, where Hyojong lived actually, and every bounty hunter wanted to get their hands on Plax but failed. So the government  of Typxr called PTG and they were happy to oblige. More than happy actually. 

It had been a while since they collected a bounty and Hyojong especially wanted this one more than ever. 

Yanan and Yuto spent months researching Plax before the initial deal was struck, and were shocked to find the atrocities this thing had inflicted.  “Get this,” Yuto said, “Plax, well Plax is a horrible thing. He abuses almost every single person in his group. But the one who has it the worst is a half alien half human he captured and sexually assaulted. There are no names recorded, but this might be that Hui we met a while back.” Hyojong was sick to his stomach, sitting down as Yuto read the rest of the stats to him. “For some reason, he finds humans extremely attractive. Like, if you were to go in he’d definitely try to fondle you.” 

“That’s how I’m going to get Hui out,” Hyojong sighed, “I’ve gotta go in.”

“No way,” Yuto replied, “No. Hyojong, you’re not going in. You’re going to get hurt by Plax. Especially since he knows who we are, who our fathers were.. He won’t spare you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hyojong said, “He can have his way with me and it’ll distract him enough for you to get Hui out-” 

“Collecting this bounty isn’t about Hui! It’s about bringing down Plax Hyojong, it’s about avenging our dads. Surely you didn’t forget that. Don’t make me regret finding him, Hyojong. I know how much Hui means to you even though you only met him once, but I’m not losing you.” Yuto sighed. 

“Yeah but what other choice do we have?” Hyojong angrily asked, “What else will help us?”

“I’m going with you,” Yuto sighed, “I’m not going to let you make stupid decisions by yourself. I can feel dad rolling in his grave if I did.”

“Fine,” Hyojong sighed in response, “But we have to go in and get Hui out.”. 

So Hyojong and Yuto tried their luck and all Hyojong could hope was that the plan worked. 

They arrived on planet Kasai three days after, after Hyojong picked up his heat resistant respirator he needed to travel on the planet. Yuto picked one up too, just to solidify the illusion that he was a full fledged human and not an alien shapeshifter. But Yuto could actually breathe the air, his lungs would morph to breathe it while he maintained his humanesque appearance. 

“ _ It’s Yuto, going into the building now. Hyojong don’t worry, we’ll get him out of there.” _

“I know,” Hyojong greplied, “Go get ‘em Yuto.” 

 

Hyojong waited until he got the signal to go in, which happened thirteen minutes after Yuto went in. Hyojong scoped out the building, noticing its warehouse-like structure. His right hand was on his gun at all times, ready to pull the gun out of the holster and use it if need be. Hyojong made his way stealthily up the stairs, not making a sound in order to make sure that nobody caught on to him being there and made his way to the last room on the right. 

“Wow,” someone said, “I didn’t think I’d see you again Hyojong.” Hyojong turned to meet the voice, looking into the eyes of Lee Hui. He was just as Hyojong remembered, platinum hair and tan skin, it was like Hui stayed the same in the years Hyojong spent looking for him. “Here I was thinking you broke your promise.”

“Hui,” Hyojong said softly, “C’mon, we’ve gotta go. I’m busting you out of here.” Hyojong looked confused as he attempted to pull Hui along carefully but felt resistance. 

“Why? You’re risking your life for me and I hardly know you.”

“Hui, that’s besides the point. I know what Plax does, I’ve got to get you out of here. Follow me.” Hyojong attempted to guide him along again, but felt the same resistance.  _ Please Hui,  _ he thought,  _ don’t make this harder than it needs to be.  _

“Hyojongdon’t do this,” Hui quietly pleaded, “You’re gonna get hurt. It’s not worth it.”

“What? Hui, this is my job. I wouldn’t have taken it if I was scared about getting hurt,” Hyojongsaid matter-of-factly, “In fact, me getting hurt is the least of the problems I have.”

“I’m not worth it Hyojong,” Hui replied, “I’m not worth the risk and haven’t been for five years. So just leave before you get hurt.”

Hyojong embraced Hui in a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Don’t say that Hui,” Hyojong said, “Don’t  _ ever  _ say that. Your home planet called me and my guys to find you, even though they didn’t think you were still alive.” Hyojong grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. “You might not remember me and I know that, but you’re my best friend. And I promised if you needed rescuing that I’d save you. So now I’m here..”  Hui was about to interject, but Hyojong placed his finger on Hui’s lips. “Don’t talk, let’s go.”

Hyojong and Hui left quietly, attempting to lessen the noise as the floorboards creaked underneath their feet. They were silent, carefully ducking in and out of the hallways in order to leave without drawing any attention. Hyojong scanned the hallway ahead of them, looking for any exit they could go through.  

“Yutoto,” Hyojong whispered, “Are you good?”

“ _ As good as I can be around a pervert. He’s just left to change, _ ” he replied over the walkie-talkie, “ _ Thank god, because I was very close to puking right on his pathetic excuse for a face. _ ”

“I’ve got Hui,” Hyojong replied, “We can leave as soon as the exit is clear from our end.”

“ _ Oh thank god. _ ”

The hallways cleared and Hyojong ran out, bringing Hui to the ship they’d arrived in.  They did apprehend Plax, turning him into the police on Typxr and returning Hui home. The streets didn’t look at all like Hui thought they would. They were grey, lined with blue gems that Hui vaguely remembered. 

“Is that my son?” a blue skinned woman said, “Hui, is that you?”

“Mom?” Hui said, misty eyed, “Mom.” Hui ran towards her, embracing her in a hug.  _ It’s must’ve been years,  _ Hyojong thought,  _ she’s been looking for him for years.  _  Of course, there was a melancholic undertone to the whole 

“Hey Hyojong,” Hui said, “Don’t get misty eyed. I’ll be here. I’ll see you sometime?”

“Yeah,” Hyojong replied. 

_ I’ll see ya later Hui. _


End file.
